


Stitched up

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek - Alternate Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Random music meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they may have gotten together, maybe, possibly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitched up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkeyla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/gifts).



> Done as a random music meme (player on random, write at least 200 words for each song played, no skipping, go to at least 2k words), songs are listed. Title came from one of the songs used. A getting together fic, and a bit schmoopy.
> 
> Read through superfast by [](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://tkeylasunset.livejournal.com/)**tkeylasunset** , who was also nice enough to let me use her as a disease (THAT'S HOW HARD SHE ROCKS!).  
> Any remaining errors are due to my stubborn streak.

**I Like The Way** \- _Bodyrockers_

The kid ran everywhere. Everywhere! As far as McCoy could tell. And when he wasn’t physically running around the ship/planet/Star Fleet, his mind was running. Not like most people. McCoy himself had a brain that didn’t quite shut off, but the kid, Chekov, his mind ran and flew and rapidly calculated. If thoughts could be measured in distance, the kid could probably run a marathon in twenty minutes.

It wasn’t silly nineteen year old kid thoughts. He didn’t spend his day figuring out how to jazz up a shopping cart and ride it down the side of a building. His brain got that it was a jackass thing to do, and instead calculated how he could get the entire away team down the side of a cliff with only a shopping cart and still have them all live.

The running, when he’d first noticed it, had annoyed McCoy. Now, it seemed to be part of their routine days. If Chekov was running down the hall people threw themselves out of his way. THAT made McCoy smile. That, and he knew, whatever the kid was running for, it would keep people out of his sick bay. He didn’t mind the kid running anymore. And maybe he began to see some nuance and grace to it as well.

*~*~*

**Coconut** \- _Harry Nilsson_

McCoy was a very grumpy man. The majority of the ship agreed about it. The doctor agreed himself most of the time. But Chekov could see that he was generally right to be grumpy.

There was, first, his divorce. Everyone on the ship knew about it. He would gripe about it when he got the statement from his bank on Earth showing that his alimony payment had been made. There were stories all over ship about the woman who had turned him so mean. But Chekov presumed that McCoy had found things to be grumpy about when he was an infant. The marriage had ended, it was ugly for both sides, she probably had better lawyers, and Pavel liked to think that McCoy had thought he would come out ahead if he tried to be the better person. Divorce lawyers didn’t care who the better person was.

And second, was the crew of the Enterprise. Very specifically, Captain Kirk, who always seemed to be coming back from things with some sort of bruise/disease/broken crew member. Those were the times that Chekov saw the doctor the most. While he was being treated for something that had happened on a planet, he would sit and listen to McCoy rage at Kirk. But there were stupid things being done in engineering, and hydroponics had a crazy number of burns happening, Pavel should stop by and see... But the doctor would rant at the fool who’d stuck his hand into a piston shaft, and Chekov would agree with the doctor’s words.

McCoy was generally less grumpy to Chekov, his injuries were very rarely his own fault. But he did find that he was liking being treated more and more.

*~*~*

**Life’s A Happy Song** \- _The Muppets_

It had come back from a planet. The away team had inadvertently brought back a contagion. Well, mostly they’d brought it back from the planet. No one was really to blame ( _except Jim, probably. Why did he want the entire hydroponics team down there?_ ).

While the team had been studying the prodigious water-bound plant life, McCoy had received word from the outpost that he’d gotten the last batch of t’Ke ylasian small pox vaccine from that the vaccine had been mislabeled and had actually expired. It shouldn’t have been that big of a thing, he’d used it up on the hydroponics team as the vaccine also cured Ka Ige (a rare flesh eating virus if left untreated). It had stopped the Ka Ige, it was probably still fine.

And then the Chief Officer from hydroponics had called screaming into his comm that there were bumps on everyone on his team, and they looked like t’Ke bumps and … And the doctor should get down to the sick bay and save the team! _That idiot shouldn’t have been allowed on board!_ McCoy queued up the quarantiine protocols as soon as he was inside, and he effectively trapped the entire away team and the hydroponics crew in the small med unit.

Scotty had found another Star Fleet ship that he could beam vaccine from (certified, unexpired vaccine) and McCoy had set about administering the vaccine. Their skin broke the hypospray needles. The t’Ke was turning their skin to hard armor. Even internal skin. With old fashioned needles in the eye or ear or lip, nothing penetrated the skin.

The bridge crew that was planet side had not come down with the pox, and had been relegated to a small section of the med bay. Jim popped up when McCoy was ready to give up. “Bones! Everything ok?”

“Everything is great, Jim! Everything is grand! I’ve got the whole wide world in the palm of my hands!” He turned and snarled the words and then. “Just sit down and stay out of the way.”

“Doctor!” Chekov sprinted from where he’d been going through McCoy’s PAD. “In the original treatment of the t’Ke in humans they found that sound made the pox migrate on the body. Could we-”

“Brilliant, kid! I could kiss you!”

In short order they had a small uns-et triangle that Chekov played to make the t’Ke migrate until McCoy could get the vaccine into the victims. Hydroponics crew were probably never going off the ship again.

*~*~*

Stitched Up</b> \- _Herbie Hancock feat. John Mayer_

They were back in San Fransisco, at the house of a retired admiral who Jim had coerced into giving up his home for the evening with a reminiscence of what it was like to want to let go with the crew after he’d saved the planet/universe/Star Fleet. Bones was pretty sure that THAT was a feeling indigenous to Jim, but the house was great for a party.

Jim was at the bar with Chekov, congratulating the young man for coming up with yet another universe-saving plan, and offering to get a very drunk Pavel _Anyone you want! Anyone at all. I will order them to get all touchy feely with you if I have to, which I won’t, because who in their right mind wouldn’t want to get with this smart bit of deliciousness?_ Jim was pretty loaded too.

Bones swore he saw Chekov say his name.

He wasn’t a ‘one night’ kind of guy, and since the t’Ke ylasian outbreak he’d been spending more and more time with the kid, enough time to know that Chekov wasn’t a ‘one night’ kind of guy either.

The kid was nineteen. He had so much ahead of him, he shouldn’t be caught up with a used up husk of a man who’d seen much better days. Well, the Enterprise might be the best thing to happen to Bones. But that didn’t mean someone should be saddled with him.

He spent most of the night hiding in a bathroom. Not knowing what Jim had actually said to the kid in response, but fully aware that he wouldn’t be able to say no to that flawless face.

*~*~*

**Up The Junction** \- _Squeeze_

“Leave it to Jim!” McCoy was pissed!

“You are certain that it was the Captain?” Chekov’s words were cut up with his chattering teeth.

“It was him.” McCoy was pissed! And naked, cold, and locked in a store room. He was also starting to feel drugged. Judging by the way Chekov’s hand was rubbing up and down McCoy’s arm, the kid was feeling drugged too.

“He would do this to you?”

“He probably thinks he’s doing it _for_ me.”

“No, Doctor, he is doing it for me. I...”

Bones grabbed the hand rubbing his arm. “You are drugged, and not responsible for this. Jim is crazy. YOU HEAR THAT YOU CRAZY BASTARD? YOU’RE CRAZY!”

“I am... drugged. But I do want this... you, even when I am sober.”

“Kid-”

“Shh. Pavel.” He demanded.

“Pavel. I’m not good enough.” McCoy’s hand (that he was no longer in complete control of) started touching Chekov, caressing his throat. “You should find someone better.”

“That is what makes you good, that you do not think you are good enough.” Pavel leaned closer. Both his hands now on McCoy’s body.

“If we do this, I... I can’t go back. When they open the door, if they find us together. It’s a done deal then. Think before you-”

Pavel kissed him.

*~*~*

**Somebody** \- _Bryan Adams (Live)_

“I’m holding him back. I’m bogging him down. Don’t you see it.” They were in club, on some planet that sounded like it started with an F, although Bones didn’t really give a damn. It was a Federation planet, and they could get drunk.

He was flanked at the bar by Jim and Spock. Not his ideal drinking partners, but he’d take what he could get. Most of the bridge crew was on the floor dancing in front of the band.

“I would have to disagree with you, Doctor. I very clearly see an intelligent young man having a very good time. He is not bogged down in the slightest.”

“He doesn’t see it. I do! Why don’t you see it-”

“YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND!” Jim cut his whining off. “You know, when he told me that he had a _crush_ on you, I thought he was nuts. Sure, I’ve seen you in the shower, but that’s not enough to compensate for you being... you. I wanted to drag him over to you so that you could run a psych eval on him. Wanting to shack up with Doctor McGrumpy should be a red flag.”

“Imagine the things that he would say to you, Doctor, were he not your friend?”

“Yeah, who needs enemies?” Bones toasted to Spock.

“Look at ‘em out there. Chekov and Uhura and...” Jim tilted his head to the side. “Scotty?” He sounded shocked, but went on. “They are having a blast. Dancing and clapping and your sweet little ensign is happy knowing that he has somebody behind him. Everybody needs a somebody, Bones. Chekov needs somebody like you.”

“You do seem to personify the idea of opposites attracting. As though, together, you both can find balance.”

“Yeah, what Spock said.” Jim leaned on Bones’ shoulder, ordered another round. “So what’s the sex like?”

*~*~*

**Money (That’s What I Want)** \- _David Gray_ (Song is a medley with Pressure Drop)

“It is you. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. It is you.” Pavel kept singing. He didn’t know the whole of the song, he’d heard it one night, played by his roommate at the academy. He recalled the one line was sung over and over.

McCoy was burning up. An infection had set in from his wound. Pavel did the best he could. He tried to talk to the natives about what plants had specific properties, but their body chemistry was not close to human, and he couldn’t trust himself to possibly hurt Leonard more than he was helping.

Their equipment was useless on the planet, something in the atmosphere was interfering. And beyond the atmosphere, well, the away team had to assume that what they saw in the sky was a Klingon WarBird and that the Enterprise was engaged in battle or in evasion.

Their shuttle had crashed. McCoy had fallen trying to get to Spock when Uhura started screaming. All they could do was try to keep McCoy alive until the Enterprise could come for them.

Chekov put cool cloths on the heated forehead, and he sang as he held on tightly. “It is you. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. It is you. Oh yeah, yeah, yeah.”

They heard footsteps coming. The four conscious people looked up sharply. The locals didn’t step, they dragged their ‘feet’.

Corporal Cupcake walked into the clearing. “Found them.” He announced to the Enterprise. To Kirk he explained, “Engineering figured out a way to shield against the atmosphere. If you’re ready to leave, Sir?”

*~*~*

**These Days** \- _Foo Fighters_

“I’m am very proud to say that my heart has never been broken.” Chekov sat down next McCoy and put popcorn on the table.

“One of these day, you’re heart will be broken. Some woman will come along and rip it out of your chest, and dance on it! Mark my words.” Scotty pounded emphatically on the coffee table, most of the room looked at him strange. “What?”

McCoy wrapped an arm around Chekov’s shoulder and pulled him in tight.

“Are you going to dump me for a younger thing, Leonard?” He batted his eyes and they both laughed.

“I don’t think I could handle younger.”

“Just don’t break my heart first, okay? Let me break yours.” Pavel smiled, but there was meaning behind it.

“One of us is going to go first. I-”

“Blech!! MAKE IT STOP!” Jim threw popcorn at them.

“Or,” Scotty piped up. “We could all die in a ball of flame when the shields fail!”

“To a fiery death for us all!”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TKEYLA!!! I couldn't have done this without you volunteering to be my migratory small pox!


End file.
